


Sometimes Sam Likes to Smoke

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam leaned over, reaching a long arm across wrinkled sheets to the bedside table. Retrieving a small paper pack and a Zippo, before sitting back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Sam Likes to Smoke

Sam leaned over, reaching a long arm across wrinkled sheets to the bedside table. Retrieving a small paper pack and a Zippo, before sitting back up. Slapping the pack on his hand a few times, he brought it to his lips and pulled a cigarette out. Letting it hang loosely between parted lips, he brushed his sweat damp hair back out of his face, a few strands falling back.

Flicking the lighter, he cupped the cigarette with his other hand and took a long drag, his cheeks hollowing, eyes closing. He felt the slow burn as his lungs filled with heat. Sam set the pack and Zippo next to him on the bed, withdrew the cigarette and parted his lips. Smoke slowly climbing from his open mouth into the warm night air. 

He looked down at the man below him through half lidded eyes as he balanced the cigarette between his tongue and teeth, his lips parted, smoke drifting lazily around them. His huge hands rested on either side of Dean’s chest, fingers spread wide. Dean watched, a warm golden glow shining off Sam’s skin as his hands smoothed along Dean’s chest and stomach. 

Sam took another drag and leaned down meeting Dean’s mouth. He kissed him slow and lazy, the taste of campfire on his lips, and withdrew. Dean tipped his head back and exhaled Sam’s smoke. Dean’s hands resting on Sam’s thighs, smoothing his thumbs over Sam’s warm skin absentmindedly, and watched Sam, just watched him, the slow drags and exhales, the shine of Sam’s skin. 

Dean reached up and withdrew the cigarette from Sam’s lips and brought it to his own and took a long drag, his eyes closing as he exhaled holding the cigarette between his thumb and finger. Sam leaned down and kissed him again. Dean put the cigarette out on the nightstand and cupped Sam’s face, holding him close and deepening it. The warm taste of smoke shared between them.


End file.
